Pregnancies
by MrKite456
Summary: After a battle one day, Caeda is ordered to see a healer. She later finds out she is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnancies**

 **Chapter 1: Discovery**

 **By Mr. Kite**

It was early morning when Caeda awoke. She looked to her sleeping husband, the Hero King Marth. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, it was a perfect moment. After a quick breakfast with her husband she heard the call of Prince Alfonse to the Hall of Heroes, she knew it was time to go into battle. As she stood, she felt a bit woozy and light headed but kept going. Marth followed behind her. "Caeda, my darling. Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly. Caeda nodded.

"I am fine my love. Just a bit light headed, I will see a healer after battle." She reassured him. Marth smiled and kissed her goodbye. It was a team of Sharena, Caeda, Olwen, and Hector. They headed off to fight the Emblian Empire. On the battlefield, the enemies were nearly beaten. Caeda felt her stomach ache, but pressed on. "I must continue. For Marth." She lunged towards a Troubadour in hope of ending the battle. The Troubadour readied her staff as Caeda flew before her. "Any last words?" Caeda asked, raising her Armslayer.

The Troubadour looked oddly at Caeda, lowering her staff. "Are you alright ma'am? You look ill."

Caeda felt sick to her stomach, lowering her sword. "I said fight!" She attempted to swing, but dropped her sword. "I said.. fi.." Before Caeda could finish, she felt a strong urge to throw up. "One moment please.." Caeda said.

The Troubadour nodded. "Take your time miss." Caeda dismounted her Pegasus and ran towards a bush. Throwing up everything she had eaten that morning. A bit away an Axe Knight was locked in battle with Hector.

"Come on big guy. Fight me." The Axe Knight teased. Hector growled and swung, The Axe Knight dodging. Hector growled again. The Axe Knight swung, noticing the Troubadour standing idly bye as Caeda threw up in the bushes. "Jennifer!" The Axe Knight yelled. The Troubadour looked towards him.

"Yes sir?"

The Axe Knight approached the Troubadour furiously. "I demand to know why she isn't dead."

The Troubadour patted Caeda's back. "She is ill sir. It wouldn't be right to strike someone down in a time where they can't fight back." She said. Caeda looked up, weakly standing.

"I am well enough to fight.." she said meekly. Sharena approached in confusion. The Princess was unsure why Caeda was acting this way, but she knew she couldn't keep fighting. Sharena approached the Troubadour. "Excuse me, but may we end the battle for the day?"

"It would be my pleasure. I can't stand to see her in pain." The Troubadour said. The group began to leave, Caeda riding on the back of Olwen's horse. It wasn't a pleasant battle for either side. Sharena walked aside Olwen and turned to Caeda. "Caeda... are you feeling ok?"

"Just fine.. why?"

"If you throw up on my back, I'm throwing you off." She threatened. Sharena chuckled, unsure how to feel. She turned back to Caeda.

"When we get back to the Hall of Heroes. I want you to go see a healer, ok?" The young Princess asked. Caeda nodded. Sharena knew something was off. She couldn't tell what, but it was something. Back at the Hall of Heroes, Caeda was guided to the Healers Hall by Sharena. The room was quaint with only four healers; Wrys, Sakura, Elise, and Genny. The three maidens approached Sharena and Caeda.

"Good day Princesses." Sakura greeted.

"How can we help?" Elise asked.

"I would like Princess Caeda to be checked out for any illnesses." Sharena informed. Genny grabbed a staff and stood next to Caeda, glowing a light while Elise began asking questions.

"Any symptoms we should know about?" The Nohrian Princess asked.

Caeda gave it some thought. "I have been feeling very ill. I can't keep any food I eat down for very long... I got sick on the battlefield and caused a scene.." She said embarrassed. Hearing this, Wrys perked up. He grabbed a special staff and approached the women.

"Step aside young ladies, I believe my expertise is needed." He said, doing the same as Genny. "Caeda, dear, when was the last time you and Lord Marth were intimate?" The question caused everyone in the room to blush heavily. "I know it's personal, but I have a theory."

"W-well.. we were... intimate.. after the last battle with the Emblian Empire. Marth and I were so happy and excited that when we got back to our quarters.. we just got lost in passion.." She was incredibly embarrassed by the question. Sharena, Elise, Sakura, and Genny all gave a collective 'awwww' at her response.

Wrys smiled. "And how long ago was that?"

"Shortly after Lady Ursula re-challenged us." Caeda replied.

Wrys gave a light chuckle. "Caeda. You're pregnant."

The room went silent. Caeda was at a total loss for words. Only one thing was said. "P-pregnant.."

 **I got this idea after an RP my girlfriend and I had.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pregnancies**

 **Chapter 2: What to do**

Caeda stood there in shock. She was pregnant. She felt weak in the knees and on the verge of tears. Sharena put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Caeda. I'm sure Marth will be ecstatic to hear the news." She said comforting. Wrys sat down next to the group. He gave Caeda a small vile. "What is it?" Sharena asked.

"It is a mixture of tea to help the morning sickness." He opened a small box on a table, handing small packets to Caeda. "This is the same kind of tea. Drink it once a day." He said, drinking some herbal tea himself.

Elise skipped in joy. "This is so cute! Marth will be so excited!" She stopped and looked to Caeda. "What're you gonna name it? Is it a boy or a girl?" She gasped, "Can I be an auntie!"

"Elise settle down." Wrys chuckled. "It is far too early to tell just yet. In months time all will be revealed." Elise huffed at the old man. "Caeda, I want you to take it easy from now on. Wether you decide to continue battling is up to you, but I recommend you sit out future battles."

Before Caeda could speak, Sharena began to speak for her. "Don't worry Wrys. Caeda will sit out any and all future battles starting today. The life of her and Marth's child will not be put at risk." The young princess looked to Caeda. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes milady." Caeda said quietly.

"Good. Now let's go tell Marth the good news." With that, Sharena and Caeda left the healers room to tell the Hero King the news. Caeda was at a loss of words. Sharena wouldn't let Caeda get a word in edgewise. "I sure wish I could be a mother. But Askr is too at risk for me to settle down with anyone."

Caeda laughed nervously. "Yeah.. Princess Sharena.."

The young Princess turned to her. "Yes?"

"You think.. maybe.. we could-" before she could finish, she was cut off by the pound yelling of Mae.

"Yo!" Mae yelled. The Valentian mage ran up to the Princesses. "If it isn't Sharena and Caeda. Wassup?"

Sharena smiled. "Well hello Mae!"

"Hi Mae.." Caeda greeted meekly.

Mae beamed. "If it isn't Princess Caeda. Marth's right hand girl. His wife forever. The one Pegasus Knight to rule them all." She joked. "When I was in Valentia, Est wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yup. She said you're everything she wants to be. Something about being strong, loved, and being with the person she loves." Mae went on and on. Caeda could only sit there. As Mae kept talking, Caeda got an idea.

"I hate to cut our conversation short, but I think my Granddaughter Lucina is calling me." She lied.

"Lucina? I don't hear-" Before Mae could finish, Caeda ran off. She ran until she was out of view of the princess and mage. Caeda gave a sigh of relief and walked cautiously to her and Marth's room. As she drew closer she heard the armor clanking of Jagen. She grumbled. She liked the old man, but he was over protective of Marth. He was even wary of Marth and Caeda getting married. She quickly looked around, but was too late. He had seen her.

"Going anywhere Princess?" The old knight asked.

"N-no Sir Jagen. Just..."

"Just what?" He asked. His cold, steely eyes not making anything easy.

She sighed. "I'm looking for Marth. Have you seen him?"

"He's in his quarters talking with Sir Alfonse." Jagen said walking away. Caeda sighed as she walked to their bedroom. She slowly opened the door to see Marth instructing Sword stances with Alfonse.

"Good form. Now let's try this one." The young princess stopped as the two fenced. Marth stopped once he noticed Caeda. "Hello my darling, you're back much earlier than expected. Wasn't that battle supposed to be for another hour?" The Hero Hing asked. The Talys princess stuttered.

"Marth... do you think we could talk... alone?" She said nervously. Marth and Alfonse nodded, the Askr prince leaving. Caeda was breathing heavily, not knowing what to do. Marth has a smile as he put an arm around her.

"Caeda, my love, what's wrong?" Marth had a hint of worry in his voice as he helped her sit on their bed. Caeda teared up, making Marth even more worried. "Caeda please. Talk to me. When we got married we promised to tell each everything."

Caeda inhaled. "Marth... you know how we talked about having kids one day?" Marth nodded. "Well when I was on the battlefield I got sick and..."

"Sick! By the Gods Caeda did you see a healer?" Her husband worried.

"I did. I saw Wrys... he said I'm..."

"You're?"

She closed her eyes and shouted. "Marth I'm pregnant!"

Marth blinked in surprise. "Pregnant."

I'm baaaaaaack!


End file.
